


Running away

by AnyshaCrane



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, Blood, Character Death, Difficult Decisions, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Frustration, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Overpowered, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyshaCrane/pseuds/AnyshaCrane
Summary: Patricia was a rebel fighter in space 7 years ago before she got transported into a new world. She met Geralt of Rivia and fought together with him. Patricia hides her true identity and wants to forget her past. After Vesemir`s death everything falls apart. Secrets never stay as a secret. But this isn`t her only problem: she doesn`t know that she is a part of a prophecy.





	Running away

**Author's Note:**

> Geralt and Patricia met after he lost his memory. They soon got friends and worked together since than. They fought for King Foltest, helped the blue strips, found Ciri. This story will beginn after the battle in Kaer Morhen.  
> I`m already sorry for my bad English. I`m really trying my best. I will write the first chapter as soon as possible.

Scattered wreckage falls down from the sky. Blood is seeping everywhere from every race of alien. Everywhere people are perpetually shooting in desperation. On what? She doesn't know, and honestly, she couldn't care less anymore. All of her undivided attention is focused on the flower-like alien laying on her arms, who is desperately trying to breath for air. A woman on his side is pressing firmly against his wound, however, they both know that his end is nigh... Nobody survives a bullet through the neck. He smiles lightly ,he softly and gently wipes the tears off her face, thereon gasps for air for one last time... "NO, NO, NO, WAKE UP, PLEASE, WAKE UP!", bitter-sweet tears drop on his lifeless face, yet she clings tightly on his body, never letting go.. Besides the woman, lands a crow...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend Sami who looked over my text and corrects my writting. This is a dream Patrizia dreams, after each chapter you will get more and more information of her dream and the meaning of it.


End file.
